zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metroidhunter32
[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 00:06, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry to edit it go here Enjoy}} Welcome ---------------------------------------------------------------- the following was not entered by MetroidHunter32- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Organization XIII Need Help stalking? the pleasures all mine Yay Disturbbed! Largest Userbox I'm afraid that has changed. See my user page.19:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I'm sorry, but the tables have once again turned. ''I now have the site's smallest userbox.22:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Article Vote Invitation Thanks "The music zone" problem 3/4ths of your links to youtube have been retracted due to copyright. JSYK. Bek the conqueror's Brother. It's Not a Problem What You Would Do If You Were A Hero Suggestions I took a look at your "What I Would Do If I Were A Hero" and I found it quite hilarious. Per your statements on how to convince you to edit it I've got a few ones. 1. Forget about having the epic climatic battle with the villain: just shoot him/her dead. 2. If the baddy is holding the girlfriend hostage just blow up his hideout without rescuing the babe. New babes are easier to get than trekking through a complex villain's lair. 3. The villain's final death of getting shot is cliched but should still be used whenever possible. Tell me what you think. Big Poe=Nice Guy Uh just to let you know Gamer07 isn't the only guy to have that "What I Would Do If I Were A Villain" list. Lots of users have it and in fact its okay if one copies and pastes it onto their user page so long as they include the copyright. In fact I've got myself. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 15:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Gamer07 is just the first one I saw it on. Huh? Um... I'm pretty sure that the 2nd quote is from an episode of Robot Chicken: the Star Wars spoof. The Emperor is chatting with friends after the original Star Wars when Darth Vader phones him and during the conversation that part takes place, "Where are you? So wait you've been floating around in space for 2-and-a-half weeks trying to siginal!?!? Oh you must smell like feet wrapped in leathery, burnt bacon!" --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Polls Wake the Wind good guy suggestion Precaution M32, WATCHER wants me to tell you to forget about the message above because it was a bad idea. Mr.Fairy Hero List "Long-Winded-Explaintions!!!" join club plz!! ive just joined the temple of stalfos and am recruiting members, if your interest check it out here: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shade_Link/_Temple_of_Stalfos and i know its not much, but it will grow! its only been around for like an hour, so join plz! '--C2' 22:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Sorry, but I have you beat in the userbox category. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Whatever you say. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Leaving? I read something from Lord Link on your talk page at WikiTroid. you leaving here or wikitroid, i think you shouldn't leave either.--Shade Link (talk) 21:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) O.O A Manga that I thought you'd like Quote Flaming Finger what is so bad about Stone Tower's flaming finger? I barely played the game.--Shade Link (talk) 14:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bad News he already has :P. his is the one that "makes sense" but mine is the LARGEST. '--C2' 02:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Can I use one of your userboxes? Stuff about Fate and DragonRP in general Text box images How did you get the Samus image for your chat box? I'm curious because I wanted to get a picture of Dialga for mine. Diachronos (talk) 13:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback griff griff has left the wiki for good now. he can still be reached on FF wiki or the FF IRC if you need him. '-- C2' / 18:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ??? yea i thought it might be inappropriate. i just used it because i like the fokkas/bird knights in AoL. i would change it but i dont know how :\ im new here. My tournament Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW WHAT YOU LARGE USERBOX IS!!! YOU'RE LARGE USERBOX IS THAT BIG GORON YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IN THE MINES IN TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha... Don't ask how I figured that out... it was very very strange (I saw his eyes... it was scary!) I'm from Wikitroid. COME HOME!!! TerrorDactyl (talk) 16:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rosario + Vampire